por que me gustas
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Justin law busca un ascesino pero en lugar de eso se encuentra ocn giriko. sera capaz de decirle quele gusta? o el castaño le matara antes de que hable? pesimo summary. pase y lean n.n les gustara. Giriko x Justin YAOI! el primero en español XD


Hola, en esta ocasión les traigo un fice yaoi de soul eater, Giriko x Justin, fue un reglo (cof pago cof) para una amiga. Debo decir que aunque no conocía bien a la pareja se me hizo muy interesante y bastante yaoisable (ufff adoro la parte del manga donde se ven por primera vez, eso de que Giriko sea un niño malo me fascina XD)

Primer fic en español de esta adorable pareja.

Algunas recomendaciones y aclaraciones antes de leer el fic

Soul eater no me pertenece, no busco fines de lucro y solo lo hago por diversión. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

Si no te gusta el yaoi mejor no lo leas, evita dejar comentarios ofensivos. Y si por el contrario te gusta el yaoi, eres bienvenido a visitar mi página donde encontraras muchos más fanfics de esta y muchas series más, así como la dirección de mi deviantart donde encontraras muchos dibujos yaoi n.n

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

-… _"blabla"_- lo que está entre comillas y con cursiva es un susurro

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido, también usare paréntesis diálogos de un personaje pues los gemidos y los suspiros se confunden con facilidad XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justin Law, con sus inseparables audífonos, caminaba por las calles olvidadas y sumidas en la penumbra de una lúgubre ciudad en Florencia. Shinigami-sama le había enviado a investigar unos extraños asesinatos que se daban solo en una calle, solo de noche y que la policía no había podido resolver, ni siquiera los informantes de Shinigami-sama habían podido identificarle.

Entro en una calle particular mete oscura, apenas podía apreciar el final de la calle. El rubio quito uno de sus audífonos, sus ojos no le servirían en la obscuridad.

Al comenzar a andar sus pasos resonaron, acompañados por el murmullo de una melancólica música; apenas audible y tan lúgubre que como el canto de un pájaro moribundo. Justin no sabía porque pero desde la pelea con aracnofobia tenia la necesidad de escuchar ese tipo de música. Sentía una presión en su pecho, algo que nunca había experimentado.

Cada nota de aquellas sombrías canciones traía a su mente imágenes de la batalla sobre todo las libradas con el técnico de golems y arma demoniaca Giriko.

¿Pero porque esa persona? ¿Por qué pensaba en él durante todo en día? ¿Por qué su voz le llamaba en susurros lastimeros? Mil y un veces se hizo aquellas preguntas, al principio no logro encontrar una respuesta coherente. Pero después de varias noches de desvelo llego a una conclusión: le gustaba, Giriko le gustaba.

-_"¿pero…podrá mi dios perdonarme…"-_murmuro para sí _–"por amar a alguien que va en contra de sus reglas?"_

A lo lejos escucho el crepitar del fuego, en una casa abandonada y casi derrumbada se podía apreciar una mortecina luz.

Entro, abriéndose paso entre los escombros, para donde quiera que mirara había telarañas y polvo, algunos muebles podridos y platos rotos en el piso. Pero había un camino, alguien debía vivir allí.

Por fin llego al lugar donde se hallaba el fuego, un cuarto que apenas podía llamarse cuarto. Había al centro del lugar una fogata, en una de las esquinas había unas cobijas y una cama improvisada con periódicos; había también una ventana que daba a la calle y era apenas cubierta por una raída y mugrienta cortina.

La noche era fría así que se acerco un poco al fuego pero no paso ni un segundo cuando una sombra le ataco por la espalda. Con un ágil movimiento Justin logro bloquearle, o al menos igualo la situación

-_"mira, la oveja ha entrado a la boca del lobo"_- le susurraron al oído, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven guillotina. Giriko le había pasado un brazo por el cuello, a escasos milímetros de su piel y con la posibilidad de cortarle fácilmente con su cierra.

Pero no lo hizo, no podía matarle, No sin terminar muerto también. Justin había logrado posicionar su brazo justo en la nuca del castaño y crear una cuchilla.

-_"¿tienes miedo?"_- le pregunto lascivo el técnico de golems

-no- le dijo cortante, aun que no veía sus labios esta vez podía escucharle perfectamente, esa voz profunda y seductora opacaba sin problemas las bellas notas de la música.

-¿seguro? Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón-se acerco un poco más, lo suficiente para poder recargar un poco su cuerpo la espalda del rubio –está muy acelerado, demasiado

-no tengo miedo- insistió, era la verdad. Si su corazón latía tan rápido no era por miedo a morir, latía de nervios, le emocionaba tener al castaño tan cerca.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?- Giriko aparto un poco el brazo y el joven Law hizo lo mismo. Ambos sabían que ponerse a pelear en ese momento era una pérdida de tiempo. Después de lo aracnofobia el castaño sabia que debía ocultarse un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-me mandaron a casar a un asesino- Giriko se tumbo en el piso sobre su improvisada cama. Justin no quería irse, su misión podía ser pospuesta durante un momento.

-siéntate ¿o te quedaras parado toda la noche?- le dijo un poco golpeado, el rubio repaso el lugar y la parte más decente que encontró para sentarse fue la "cama" -¿a qué asesino buscas? Esta ciudad está llena de ellos

-alguien que descuartiza los cuerpos- contesto mientras se acomodaba cerca del técnico de golems

-pues lo has encontrado- dijo sin alterarse el Castaño.

-¿tú has matado a tanta gente?- Justin sabia de la locura que albergaba el arma demoniaca, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan grande – ¡eran personas inocente! ¡¿Acaso piensas convertirte en el nuevo Kishin?!

-¡inocente mi culo!- contesto, el rubio le miro un tanto apenado por el lenguaje tan vulgar que Giriko usaba

-ninguno estaba en la lista de Shinigami-sama – Justin se inclino un poco hacia el castaño, le preocupaba mucho.

-no faltaba mucho para que estuvieran, solo mate ladrones y violadores- viendo que el rubio iba a protestar de nuevo, le dijo- además no comí sus almas

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué los mataste?

-mera supervivencia- se acomodo en la cama-necesitaba dinero y comida. Además es un barrio peligroso. Solo mate en defensa propia

-eso no justifica cometer pecados

-si a esa vamos, tu eres tan pecador como yo- contesto, la joven guillotina abrió ojos asombrado, nunca lo había visto así. Pero no, Shinigami-sama elegía a los peores criminales, libraba al mundo de peligros incontenibles; era una buena causa. El fin justificaba los medios.

-¿por qué no te unes al Shibusen? Dejarías atrás esta vida tan dura- puso su mano sobre la del castaño.

-¡yo no quiero tu lástima!- le grito quitando su mano, aquella pregunta le había pegado a su orgullo, una insinuación de que no podía valerse por sí solo.

-¡no es lástima, es misericordia!- contesto algo dolido el joven Law

-¡es la misma cosa!- Gruño Giriko

-¡claro que no!- Justin se desespero de que el castaño no le entendiera y malinterpretara sus palabras –la lastima se da por tristeza, por ver a alguien que está en peores condiciones que tu. Y la misericordia es producto del amor

-¿amor? Hump- desvió los ojos al piso y gruño molesto- personas como yo no tenemos derecho a ese tipo de sentimientos.

-eso no es cierto, eres tan humano como yo, Shinigami-sama no tiene por que privarte de nada y…y yo…-no pudo terminar el castaño le interrumpió.

-desde el día que puse este mundo lo único que he tenido es odio y traición, ¡EN NADIE PUEDO CONFIAR!- se enderezo y miro a los ojos de la joven arma, pudo ver un leve aire de tristeza en el rubio – ¿y ahora que tienes?- Justin trato de contener esa amargura que le invadía y trataba de ahogarle

- ¿p-porque siempre me rechazas?- pronuncio con dificultad

-¿QUE? ¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunto el castaño confundido

-¡¡tu problema grandísimo idiota es que has estado alejándote de las buenas personas y juntándote con las escorias del mundo!!- le regaño, su voz tenía un tono muy agresivo. Giriko estaba sorprendido, de todas las veces que se había topado con el rubio nunca le había oído ni una grosería.

-…- el arma demoniaca fue incapaz de articular palabra

-estas tan concentrado en sentir lástima de ti que te niegas a ver las oportunidades que dios te da- se acerca un poco al castaño y busca sus ojos, posa su mano dulcemente en la mejilla de Giriko – yo te ofrezco una vida mejor, más confortable

-…- aunque el contacto del rubio le reconfortaba y le daba una sensación de paz, no podía librarse de aquellas inseguridades – ¿cómo se que no me traicionaras?

-yo…yo…yo no puedo traicionarte por qué… porque…-aquellas palaras se negaban a salir, se acerco un poco más a y recargo su frente en la del técnico de golems –_"porque me enamore de ti…"_-su voz era apenas un susurro

Giriko se quedo en shock, ¿era verdad lo que le decía o tan solo era una trampa para capturarlo y luego matarle? Pero cuando miraba al ojiazul…no parecía mentir. Sus ojos eran cristalinos, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sentía su mano tibia y el leve temblor que los nervios le causaban

-(si esta fuera una trampa del Shibusen, sería más lógico haber mandado alguna chica…puede que diga la verdad)- una macabra idea cruzo por la mente de Giriko. Tal vez con eso pudiera ver si lo que el rubio decía era verdad.

Puso su mano enguantada sobre el hombro del rubio y comenzó a jalarlo suavemente, la joven arma no opuso resistencia ni siquiera cuando le hubo pegado a su cuerpo y pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura

Sus labios quedaron a escaso milímetros uno del otro, el castaño sentía la respiración acompasada de Justin y podía percibir el dulce aroma de su cuerpo. La mano que Giriko tenía en el hombro del rubio se deslizo hasta la nuca y le empujo.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente y Justin no supo que haces, es su primer beso y a diferencia suya parece que Giriko tiene bastante experiencia. Su cuerpo se tensa sin saber qué hacer y puede notar como el castaño sonríe al notarlo.

-_"¿qué sucede? "–_le pregunta en un susurro_ – "¿tu vida de santo te ha privado de estos placeres?"_- no le da tiempo a responder, le jala de nuevo, sus labios se presionan en un beso brusco, Giriko le atrae mas quiere sentirlo cerca

-¡ah!- el rubio gime cuando siente una mordida en el labio inferior y el arma demoniaca aprovecha estopara profundizar en beso y adentra su lengua en la dulce cavidad – ¡mmh!- Justin no sabe cómo reaccionar y ni siquiera puede protestar por la intromisión. Mientras el castaño saborea la boca del joven ojiazul

Cuando siente la necesidad de tomar aire, Giriko deja que Justin se aleje un poco, el rubio bajo la cabeza apenado. Trataba de controlar se respiración y recobrar la compostura, sentía su cuerpo calienta y alterado

-¿aun quieres que baya contigo?- le pregunto tomándole del mentón y obligándolo a mirarle

-si…-le dijo seguro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas –yo quiero que vengas conmigo- la mirada de Giriko se torno desafiante. Por un segundo el joven law pensó que se negaría. Pero el castaño se acerco y le dio un tierno beso casi un roce de labios y nada más

-ok, voy contigo – el rubio sonrió y se le lanzo en un abrazo –hey, no te pongas así de meloso-le dijo aunque correspondía cariñosamente al abrazo del ojiazul

-¿nos vamos ya?- pregunta Justin mirando un gato asomarse por la ventana -no creo que tengas nada que empacar ¿o sí?- Giriko tomo su chamarra, la única posesión que tenia y que usaba de almohada

El arma demoniaca decidió darle una oportunidad, o mas bien darse una oportunidad, iría con el rubio. Tenía mucho que ganar y ya nada que perder. Justin le quería y era suficiente para inclinar la balanza hacia el Shibuse. Aunque ambos eran polos opuesto, completamente diferentes.

-(pero eso hará las cosas más interesantes)- llegaban a la oscura calle y el castaño levantaba la vista. Había un cielo raso lleno de estrellas y con una luna tan brillante como no haba visto en siglos.

-¿Giriko vienes?- le llamo, cuando el castaño bajo la vista el lugar ya no parecía tan sombrío- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Justin con una carita inocente

-nada- le susurro mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio y se dejaba llevar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin :3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes un lindo review n.n les garantizo que si esta historia gusta le seguirán muchas más de esta linda pareja, próximamente Stein x Spirit


End file.
